


Laugh

by milfjuno



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Laughter During Sex, Other, Tender Sex, based off a convo in the discord server, this isnt really that explicit but its INCREDIBLY soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfjuno/pseuds/milfjuno
Summary: idk man. titles.Inspired by a chat in the discord server about Nureyev, Juno, and laughing during sex.(esp loonylu, consider-the-nexus & seratlantis!)
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	Laugh

Juno wraps his arms around Peter’s neck and pulls him down into a soft kiss.

“Shit,” he murmurs softly, his eyes fluttering when Peter slides into him.

“Alright?” Nureyev mutters.

“Mmm,” Juno responds, a soft, happy grin on his face when he pulls Peter down into another long kiss. His hips hitch against Peter’s, and Peter, getting the message, begins rocking into him.

A few minutes later and they’re into it properly, Juno’s breath hitching softly and his chest arching up towards Peter every now and then. He’s quiet for once – this is different to their usual push and pull. Peter kisses him again.

“Fuck,” Juno groans, when they part, “Nureyev—a little harder.”

Nureyev complies, and Juno reacts instantly. Pushing his head back into the pillow, “Yes. _Fuck_.”

It’s sexy – everything with Juno is, whether he’s tied up and screaming or simply sighing and enjoying himself. Nureyev opens his mouth to tell him so and—

A thought flits across his mind. Odd, since usually he’s so good at tucking odd thoughts away, but such is the effect of Juno Steel on his psyche. Of all things, the thought punches a laugh that he tries to hold back out of him, and he ends up making an undignified snort.

There’s a second’s highly embarrassed pause. Then Nureyev loses it.

His head falls into Juno’s shoulder and he giggles helplessly. It’s all embarrassment – his face is burning, and he needs to _stop this…_

Juno huffs out a surprised breath. Then he laughs a little. His chest shakes underneath Nureyev’s forehead, “What the hell was that sound?”

“Oh, God,” Nureyev tries to get a hold of himself. “I’m so sorry, I—” he tries to hold back his giggles, snorts again, and Juno’s properly laughing now.

“What are you—I can’t believe Peter Nureyev is even _capable_ of making a sound like that—”

“He’s not!” Nureyev defends, leans off Juno’s shoulder to fix him with a firm glare. And snorts again.

“What the fuck?” Juno’s laugh is delighted even as Nureyev groans.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve ruined the mood—”

“No, hey, it’s alright,” Juno grins wide. He pulls Nureyev down into a kiss. “We can keep going,” he mutters, the smile still evident in his voice. He guides one of Nureyev’s hands down to his cock, impressively hard considering their momentary lapse in concentration.

Nureyev curls his fingers around it, tugging the way he knows Juno likes. Juno sighs, and shifts his hips against where Nureyev’s strap is still in him.

All things considered, it doesn’t take that long until they’re back at it again. Juno is just starting to arch back into Peter again when—

He starts giggling.

Nureyev sighs, but Juno pulls him down into a kiss, grinning against him. “It’s alright,” he says, “Keep going.”

“I’m clearly not doing a good enough job if you’re still laughing at me,” Nureyev murmurs against his mouth, and rocks his hips with a little more force.

“It’s—” Juno gasps, “Shit. It’s alright to laugh in sex, Nureyev. Not that I’m complainin’. Oh, fuck, do that again.”

Nureyev twists his hand around Juno’s cock when he thrusts into him next, and Juno moans again. He pulls him down and they kiss through this new rhythm, Juno gasping against Peter’s mouth. Every now and then, he still lets out a little giggle, and, despite himself, Nureyev can’t help but join in.

“This is ridiculous,” he mutters, after Juno manages to cry out and dissolve immediately into laughter, dragging Nureyev down with him.

“This is fun,” Juno says.

And… that’s…

Sex never used to be something Peter equated with fun. Not in this sense, where the façade of lust and the constant game of seducing is forsaken for something gentler, more intimate.

Nureyev had expected Juno would have things to teach him about sex – but he’d always expected them to be more in the context of ropes and gags and suchlike things. He’d never expected he’d be taught the value of just… having fun.

“Alright,” Nureyev says softly, and kisses Juno hard.

* * *

(Much later, as they neared the crescendo, Juno would burst into laughter again. Nureyev would be fondly irritated, and then they’d both jump out of their skins as a large thump sounded from the wall separating them from Jet’s room.

A moment of silence.

Then Nureyev would burst into hysterics, Juno with him, and they’d collapse into each other, the mood thoroughly ruined.

Later, they’d make up for that – with their hands and mouths and soft voices in warm sheets. But for the time being, they’d hold each other, and fail to hold back fits of giggles into each other’s shoulders.)


End file.
